Pierwsze, drugie i trzecie zabicie psa
wydarzenia i postaci są fikcyjne, nawet jeśli nie są …kości zostały rzucone… mlasnął językiem z zadowolenia. powąchał. oblizał. zaczął obgryzać. połknął to co dało się połknąć. nie połknął tego czego nie udało się połknąć. to czego nie udało mu się połknąć stanęło mu w gardle. 1. .po raz pierwszy zobaczył ja na czwartym pietrze instytutu rusycystyki. do dziś pamięta jej długa czarna spódnice i białą bluzkę z zagiętymi za łokieć rękawami. do dziś pamięta, ze trzymała w rekach turgieniewa i nerwowo przewracała kartki. do dziś pamięta grymas na jej twarzy, gdy nagle dotknęło ją olśnienie. uśmiechała się wtedy do siebie, aż jej się nosek od tego uśmiechu zadzierał. najbliższy przyjaciel zebrał na jej temat garść informacji- miała brata, wykładowce na akademii technicznej w szczecinie i siostrę w miłośnie starej z dzieckiem, była najlepsza ze studentek w grupie i najbardziej obeznana z twórczością puszkina osobą w instytucie poza oczywiście świętej pamięci puszkinem, który wisiał na ścianie gabinetu kierownika instytutu i aż mu się wąsiki podkręcały ze szczęścia. .niektórzy zastanawiali się nagłos co ma w sobie ta prawie rudowłosa dziewczyna z piegami na nosie, ze go tak obłudnie zakręciła, zadurzyła, zapaliła w nim jakiś płomień. .później zaprosił ja na pierogi ruskie, które mu matka przysłała na święta. długo rozmawiali o niczym szczególnym. on starał się zaimponować jej znajomością warmii, zaczerpniętą z kilkunastoletnich wydawnictw turystycznych, których kompetencja już dawno zgasła, ona pokazywała mu widokówki z pomorza zachodniego. nie wiedział dlaczego przy otwartym prawie na oścież oknie spocił się jak świnia. spotykali się codziennie na trzecim pietrze domu studenckiego leśna polana. siadali na parapecie i dzielili się tym co im dzień przyniósł. patrzyli razem w gwiazdy na niebie a on obiecał, ze jej kiedyś jedna z nich własnoręcznie z nieba ściągnie. kiedyś tak im się w głowach mocno zakręciło, że zawędrowali prawie do ołtarza. .gdy go całowała w usta mocno i namiętnie wiedział że piękniejszego anioła nigdy już w życiu nie spotka. .od czasu do czasu zapraszała go na obiad. zwykły makaron z sosem smakował jak królewskie danie, gdy ona była przy nim. codziennie widywali się na wydziale, mijali na ulicy, wymieniali uśmiechy w bibliotece, razem robili zakupy, wieczorem spacerowali, w nocy dzielili łózko. jej skóra pachniała owocami mango. .któregoś dnia wyjechał do kazimierza dolnego bez uprzedzenia. chciał jej wysłać kartkę z miejscowej poczty, lecz ta niestety była zamknięta. chciał do niej zadzwonić, lecz niestety bateria wyczerpała mu się w telefonie komórkowym. była wściekła, gdy odwiedził ja wieczorem z przeprosinami. kilka dni później w jej prywatnych rzeczach znalazł kartkę ze zdaniem ‘ja długo z nim nie będę’. wiedział że to zły znak. po tygodniu wszystko wróciło do normy. żył po staremu. spotykali się codziennie na trzecim piętrze domu studenckiego, siadali na parapecie i dzielili się tym co im dzień przyniósł. patrzyli razem w gwiazdy na niebie, a on obiecał, że jej kiedyś jedną z nich własnoręcznie z nieba ściągnie. codziennie widywali się na wydziale, mijali na ulicy, wymieniali uśmiechy w bibliotece, razem robili zakupy, wieczorem spacerowali, w nocy dzielili łózko. jej skóra wciąż pachniała owocami mango. .gdy jej nie było przy nim- tęsknił. gdy była- cieszył się jak dziecko. gdy wyjechał na kilka dni do domu na święta szalał z zazdrości, tęsknoty, pisał maile, dzwonił co kilka godzin, upewniał się że z nią wszystko w porządku. .pewnej nocy przyśniło mu się, ze urodziło mu się dziecko. wystraszył się nie na żarty. zrobił sobie nawet rachunek sumienia. zaczął się zastanawiać kiedy do tego doszło i czy było to możliwe, przeglądał strony internetowe, książki, poradniki na temat życia płciowego kobiet. nie mógł spać. rzadziej się do niej odzywał. nie dzielił z nią już tak często łóżka jak dawniej. .kochaniutki nie musisz się obawiać nie będziesz miał dzidziusia. .rozstali się na wzgórzu. gwiazdy świeciły tego dnia jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek. gwiazdy były tego dnia na wyciągniecie reki. lecz on ani nie wyciągnął po nie reki ani ich dla niej z nieba nie ściągnął. podarowała mu bukiet bzów na pożegnanie. wiedziała że uwielbia zapach bzów. tej nocy jednak bzy nie pachniały jak dawniej. nic nie było takie same jak dawniej. łózko uwierało mu w plecy, herbata nie smakowała, łzy same spływały po policzkach, słowa grzęzły w gardle. .nie spotykali się już codziennie na trzecim pietrze domu studenckiego leśna polana. nie siadali razem na parapecie. nie dzielili się razem tym co im dzień przyniósł. nie proponował jej gwiazdy z nieba, a ona nie całowała go w usta. nie dzielili już łóżka, nie wymieniali uśmiechów w bibliotece. od tamtego czasu znienawidził wszystkie biblioteki. .czasem zastanawiał się nagłos co miała w sobie ta prawie rudowłosa dziewczyna z piegami na nosie , ze go tak obłudnie zakręciła, zadurzyła, zapaliła w nim jakiś płomień. .i dlaczego jakiś płomień tak nagle zgasł. 2. .od czasu do czasu wycinał sobie przyjaciół z gazety i pisał do nich listy. .przysyłała mu piórka i kamyki. muszelki i wiersze. któregoś dnia dostał od niej pęk jej włosów, które obramował, oszklił i zawiesił na ścianie nad biurkiem. miała okropny charakter pisma, ledwie mógł odczytać zakręcone słówka i półsłówka, ale była wspaniałą poetką. podkochiwał się w niej po cichu, platonicznie, do szuflady. .spotkali się kilka lat później. pili piwo, do czwartej nad ranem słuchali starego dobrego małżeństwa. od czwartej nad ranem słuchali już tylko swoich snów. potem czytali swoje wiersze na pamięć. .kończyła socjologie i politologie na uniwersytecie adama mickiewicza. za mickiewiczem nie przepadała, za to lubiła socjologię i politologie na uniwersytecie. najbardziej kochała jednak poezję. .jej wiersze czytał krzysztof kolberger w programie drugim polskiego radia, publikowały liczne periodyki literackie, zawierały antologie. w poznańskim światku literackim była znana persona aż do bólu. on kończył ukrainistykę na uniwersytecie warszawskim. za warszawą nie przepadał, za to lubił ukrainistykę na uniwersytecie. najbardziej kochał jednak poezję. .jego wiersze czytał … w białostockim radiu, publikowały liczne periodyki literackie, zawierały antologie. w olsztyńskim światku literackim nie był jednak znaną personą aż do bólu. wściekał się czasem z tego powodu. . spotykali się czasem wpół drogi. gdzieś na samotnej stacji kolejowej w kłodawie, nad stawem w przełęczy czy w ogródko u przyjaciela w czeremsze. kąpali się nago w jeziorze w poraziskach, wędrowali całymi dniami po beskidach, słuchali czyżykiewicza w prowincjonalnym domu kultury w gorlicach, kochali się na moście na jednym z bieszczadzkich szlaków. pisali do siebie poezję i wspólnie tworzyli poezję. białe wiersze spływały z nich jak krople deszczu po ulewie. on uczył ją gwary łemkowskiej ona tłumaczyła swoje wiersze na ukraiński. na poznańskiej malcie obsikiwali drzewa by lepiej rosły i więcej owoców przyniosły. ona karmiła go naleśnikami z bitą śmietaną, a on ją karmił opowieściami z dzieciństwa. dużo pili wtedy wódki prosto z butelki mając na co zrzucić całą winę, że płynęły im wtedy z oczu łzy. .ptaku wmówił sobie całego tego morrisona. straszył ją po nocach w slipkach i bez. .od tego czasu wszystko było dla niego podejrzane. potajemne telefony, notatki na marginesach jej agendy, niespodziewane wyjazdy i zmiany planów. .przestał kochać jej makijaż- zaczął nienawidzić tusz na jej rzęsach tak samo jak jej zapach. kasował wszystkie jej wiadomości pozostawiając bez odpowiedzi, palił stare listy, ściągnął ze ściany obramowany i oszklony pęczek jej włosów. wyrzucił wszystkie piórka i kamyki. zaczął dopominać się o zwrot majtek, przypomniał sobie ze zostawił je u niej podczas jednej z licznych wizyt. .ostatni raz widzieli się na poznańskim rynku starego miasta. nigdy potem. .skończyła socjologię i politologię na uniwersytecie adama mickiewicza. odebrała nagrodę od prezydenta miasta gniezna i kilka wyróżnień w konkursach literackich. została moderatorem kilku serwisów literackich, wydala nowy tomik wierszy. skończył ukrainistykę na uniwersytecie warszawskim. wyprowadził się do innego miasta. zaczął uczyć dzieci sztuki dziennikarskiej w jednym z prowincjonalnych domów kultury. nie wydal już ani jednego tomiku wierszy, bo żadnego nie napisał. .znienawidził poezję. 3. Ich liebe dich- uczył się tego zdania na pamięć, szlifował wymowę, praktykował przed lustrem, literował w myślach, zapisywał na papierze, czytał na głos. wiedział, że ‘ich’ to on, że od niego zależy całe to dich a od niej zależy całe to liebe. oprócz zdania ‘ich liebe dich’ nie znal innego zdania i innego zdania nie znał ponad ‘ich liebe dich’. wymyślił sobie ze przedstawi się po angielsku- w końcu angielski to też język germański, wymyślił sobie ze uczucie ma własny język, bez gramatyki, fonetyki i fleksji, bez syntaksu i etymologii. wymyślił sobie ze miłość dopada znienacka i dlatego uczył się tego jedynego ‘ich liebe dich’ zdania na pamięć tak na wszelki wypadek. w jednej z toruńskiej knajpek nad wisłą przetańczył z nią i przegadał całą noc. przepił tez całą zawartość portfela. przespał się z tym więc nad ranem mu przeszło. w pociągu do berlina mruczał pod nosem perfekcyjnie wyuczone zdanie na pamięć. w pociągu z berlina do erfurtu mruczał pod nosem perfekcyjnie wyuczone zdanie z pamięci. w malej wiosce niedaleko waimaru otoczyła go grupka młodych ludzi. podawał rękę do reki rękę do ręki podawał pospiesznie wymawiając swoje imię tak na wszelki wypadek po angielsku. gdy skończył miał niezły mętlik w głowie- myliły mu się laury i anny, kathariny i dawidy, uwe i marie, ruths i daniele. własne imię mu się też pomyliło- gdy go to dopadło znienacka. ‘Ich liebe dich’ śniło mu się co nocy. Przez to liebe zrywał się z łóżka w półśnie starając się znaleźć to dich. Lecz zawsze znajdował tylko ich. postanowił więc wyuczyć się całego zdania na pamięć, wyszlifować wymowę, wypraktykować przed lustrem, przeliterować w myślach, zapisać na papierze, przeczytać na głos, by potem zawiesić komuś na sercu perfekcyjnie przyswojone zdanie ‘ich liebe dich’. dlatego któregoś dnia wsiadł do pociągu z torunia do berlina i z berlina do erfurtu w poszukiwaniu kogoś przez kogo nie będzie musiał się zrywać z łóżka w przerażeniu, ze zgubił coś i czegoś nie znalazł. w małej wiosce niedaleko waimaru zasadził całą swoja nadzieję, że go właśnie tam a nie gdzie indziej dopadnie uczucie, które ma własny język, bez gramatyki, fonetyki i fleksji, bez syntaksu i etymologii, że go nie gdzie indziej dopadnie a tam- p r o s t a miłość, która przywróci mu spokojny sen. .siedzieli razem na sofie nic nie mówiąc. miała zielone oczy. widział w nich trawy. zanurzał się w nie głęboko, tarzał się w nich bez opamiętania. miał niebieskie oczy. widziała w nich morze. zanurzała się w nim głęboko, nurkowała wstrzymując oddech do bólu. .bóg zdecydował, że umarł jej ojciec. pamiętała jego spocone od pracy ręce, pamiętała jego twarz w odbiciu lustra, kiedy golił się jak niewielu porządnych mężczyzn używając brzytwy. wiedziała, że wszystko co robił, robił to z myślą o niej i jej rodzeństwie. wszystko co robił, robił z myślą o Domu. cieszył się jak dziecko, kiedy w końcu wmurował w nim ostatnia cegłę. .on zdecydował, ze umarł jego ojciec. pamiętał jego spocone ręce zaciśnięte na szyi matki, pamiętał jego nieogoloną twarz w odbiciu lustra, na którym osiadały krople parującego z ust alkoholu. wiedział, ze wszystko co robił, robił z myślą o matce i rodzeństwie. Wszystko co robił, robił z myślą o domu. cieszył się jak dziecko, gdy wyjął z niego ostatnią cegłę. .ile miała lat gdy RW ją zgwałcił? .nie pamięta. .siedzieli razem na sofie nic nie mówiąc. trzymali się za ręce. pociły jej się dłonie. drżały mu palce. .byli dla siebie stworzeni. stworzeni byli tylko dla siebie w ten sierpniowy wieczór siedząc na sofie nic nie mówiąc. .często wybierali się na rowerowe wycieczki to tu to tam, siedzieli obok siebie, chodzili za sobą krok w krok. on kupował jej lody na patyku, a ona dzieliła własną czekoladę na pół. na basenie chlapali się wodą nie na żarty, a gdy on podniecił się widokiem jej ciała, ona całowała go w czoło. .wszyscy mawiali ale ładna z nich para. a oni wierzyli wszystkim. wiec była z nich ładna para. .którejś nocy znowu zerwał się z łóżka w przerażeniu, ze zgubił coś i czegoś nie znalazł. Zażarcie szukał dich lecz znalazł tylko Ich przez to Liebe. O liebe zapomniał. .na stacji solec kujawski podała mu rękę. wiedziała, że to najlepsze wyjście. miała tak samo mokre dłonie , jak kiedyś, a on miał tak samo drżące palce. na stacji dworzec kujawski popatrzyła na niego zielonymi oczami, lecz on zamiast traw widział w nich skoszoną łąkę. Płakał. Zabrał drżące palce z jej mokrych dłoni i zaczął pędzić przed siebie. Szybciej i coraz szybciej… Kategoria:Bogdan Miklusz Kategoria:Opowiadania